


Car Accident

by KatieBug1998



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Sick Fics, Injured Fics, and Hurt/Comfort [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: The reader calls her boyfriend Castiel after she's in a car accident.





	Car Accident

Castiel looks down at his phone, and smiles when he sees your name on the screen. "Hello, (y/n)," he says.

"I–" Your voice cracks.

"(y/n), are you okay?" he asks quickly.

Sam and Dean look up from their research.

"Where are you?" Cas continues. He hears you stuttering on the other end of the line. "Where are you?" he emphasizes. You name two streets and Cas disappears into thin air.

Dean throws up his arms.

• • •

Cas opens the door to the Impala. He finds you with your phone in your hand, eyes fixed on the steering wheel. The front of the car is destroyed. The windshield is broken. There's glass everywhere – on the seats, in your hair, little pieces embedded in your skin. Then, he sees it – the huge piece of glass sticking out of your leg and another in your side.

Castiel touches his fingers to your forehead. Your head drops against your chest as you fall asleep. Even though he knowns you'll stay asleep, he still removes the first piece of glass slowly, gently, from you. He puts his hand just above the injury as the blood starts flowing. The cut heals. He does the same for the other. He heals the rest quickly.

The angel picks you up and teleports directly into your room. He pulls back the blankets, lays you down, and covers you. He smooths your hair against the pillow and leans down to kiss your forehead. Deciding to let you sleep, he exists the room and goes to meet Sam and Dean.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean demands.

"(y/n) was in a car accident," he states.

"Oh, my god. Is she okay?" Sam asks.

"I healed her. She's sleeping now." Feeling restless, Cas goes into the kitchen to make food for you.

"Do you know who did it?" Dean asks from behind me.

"No. There was no other car there when I arrived. From the state of your car, I'd say that a much larger car of truck hit it."

Dean makes a strange noise but then says, "No, no, it's fine as long as (y/n) is okay."

• • •

You jerk awake, gasping for air. You sit up and look around. It's dark, but you can tell it's your's and Castiel's room. Your eyes dart around the room, and when you don't see your boyfriend, you leave the room to go look for him.

You find him in the kitchen, talking quietly with Sam and Dean. "Cas?" you ask. They all stop talking and look at you. 

Dean nudges Sam and jerks his head toward the library; they leave.

"(y/n)?" Cas asks.

Tears well up in your eyes and fall down your cheeks. Cas walks over to you and envelops you in a tight hug. He always warm and smells like cinnamon for some reason. "I'm sorry," you sob into his chest. 

"You don't need to apologize." He hugs you tighter and strokes your hair.

"I was just driving and then a big-ass truck came out of nowhere. Next thing I knew, I woke up. I– I couldn't feel anything but there was all this blood." You step back and look down at your shaking hands. Cas takes them in his own.

"You're okay now," he assures you. "I've got you." He lets go of your hands and tilts your chin up. You meet his blue, blue eyes, so full of love. He wipes the tears from your face with his thumbs. When you've calmed down enough, he leans down and kisses you. You grab his tie with your hand and put the other on the back of his head, gripping his hair. "Better?" he asks after pulling away.

"Better," you say, breathless from the kiss. 

"Do you want to go to bed now? You've had a long day."

"As long as you come with me."

"Of course." Cas smiles. He kisses you on the cheek and puts his arm around you. "Let's go."


End file.
